


you got me and baby i got you

by leonjwinnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, and with noren, im going down with this trope, pretend lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonjwinnie/pseuds/leonjwinnie
Summary: just two boys, sitting 0ft apart cos they love each but in a platonic way





	you got me and baby i got you

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric from one of my fav song, i got you babe. cos i couldn’t come up w a good one and i was listening to this song while doing this
> 
> i wrote this in less than an hour last night skjsjsjs im not really confident w it but yeah just winging it ig. Also, im aware i have an ongoing au w almost the same trope lol sue me!!

 

 

“Jeno, you’re my best friend and I love you but that idea of yours raises you to a whole new level of pathetic okay?” Renjun softly says as he take a sip of his iced americano.

 

The two of them are on their way to their monthly hangouts with their other friends. College has been hard, and they seldom meet up so they all agreed on this monthly dates thing where they should all be present.

 

It so happens that Jeno’s ex, Jaemin, is gonna be there with a date. “Already?! How’d he move on from me that fast?!” Jeno complains to his best friend, Renjun, the other week when Jisung told them Jaemin’s gonna bring a junior psychology student named Jungwoo. Renjun then just scoffed at him and told him Jeno’s not really that worth mopping over. Which may or may not have hurt Jeno a bit but since they’re best friends, he’s gonna think Renjun’s just joking.

 

Sadly, he’s not. But we’re not telling Jeno.

 

Jeno let out a groan, “Come on! It will just be for today, let’s tell them we decided to date for a while. Try if we’re going to work out cos we’re both bored or something.” Jeno almost punched Renjun when the smaller hit him on his chest with his book.

 

“Jeno, I said I’m bored of being single, not desperate! And they’ll never believe you? Me? Huang Renjun? Deciding like that on a whim? Huh. I could never.” Which is true. Renjun’s pretty much the type of person who plan things ahead, and being in a relationship– even a fake one– isn’t in his plans right now; not with their finals coming up in three weeks. He misses the fun and thrill of having a boyfriend, he gets bored of being single but he doesn’t need one right now. As much as he wants to help his best friend, the best help he could give him is by straight up telling him things hoping it would knock some sense into his best friend’s brain.

 

To Jeno’s remaining 2 braincells, please work harder. You gotta work harder.

 

They’re already on the entrance of Mark’s apartment building, Renjun stops on his tracks and squeezed Jeno’s hands. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with remaining single even when your ex’s supposedly already found a prospect boyfriend. Okay?”

 

Jeno pouts a bit, Renjun chuckles and pats his cheek softly. Jeno played with Renjun’s fringe, tucking it away from his eyes, “I know. But, maybe I just want to show I’m no longer hung up on him you know?” His hand drop on to Renjun’s waist, playing with the belt loophole. Renjun heaved out a sigh.

 

“I AM still hung up on him, I haven’t fully healed. I still think about him sometimes, and I know it’s been four months since we ended things, but I can’t help but think what could’ve been if we didn’t... if we didn’t break off things just like that.”

 

Jeno knew Jaemin and him weren’t meant to last for quite a long time, they’ve been friends since freshmen year in high school (with Jaemin crushing on Renjun that time). Fate’s done quite a funny thing because Renjun doesn’t like Jaemin more than as friends at ALL, it was sophomore year in high school when Jaemin realized he likes Jeno romantically. Jeno’s been in love with the guy since he met him, so they decided to date. Jeno always knew he loved Jaemin more than Jaemin ever

loved him. It became more obvious as years pass by, with fights being more frequent and sometimes even ended up on them almost breaking up. And when

both of them had enough, they broke up. It was a mutual decision for them to end things, but it doesn’t mean Jeno’s no longer hurting. Jeno loved Jaemin so much he let him go when he felt the other doesn’t feel happy in his company anymore.

 

Renjun can’t help but hug his best friend, wrapping his arms on his waist. Jeno froze but recovered immediately and hugged him back. Renjun pouts at him while looking up, “You’re lucky I’m such a nice guy and I’m soft for you, boyfriend.” He says while emphasizing the word boyfriend. He scrunches his nose when he saw Jeno let out a chuckle.

 

Renjun stares at him, appreciating the beauty that is in front of him, and merely centimeters away, that is Jeno’s face. Renjun won’t deny the fact that Jeno’s probably one of the most attractive guys in their campus and that’s already coming from him who has really high standards when it comes to beauty, him having art as one of his majors (as if that’s an excuse). He also wouldn’t deny of a time he had a crush on him but that was way way back freshmen high school year when Jaemin still had a crush on him. That crush immediately went away the following year because of a new student named Guanlin. That’s that.

 

“You’re not as cute as you think you are.”

 

Jeno smirks, “Huh, really? That’s not what your eyes are telling me.”

 

Renjun raises an eyebrow, almost challenging him, “What’s it telling you then?”

 

Jeno leaned forward; their faces now much closer and their breaths mixing together. “I’m impressed you haven’t gone to gay panic.” Jeno teased as he plants a peck on his cheek.

 

“Because that’s you, moron—“

 

“We could stay here and watch you, lovebirds, do PDA stuff but it’s our monthly hang outs so miss me with that PDA shit. Okay?”

 

It was Jisung and Chenle.

 

Renjun groans in feign annoyance, “You didn’t even let him kiss me on the lips first?! This is homophobia!” Renjun pouts his lip and the two youngest just drop their jaws.

 

Jeno’s eyes widened with Renjun’s aegyo. In three seconds flat, all his uwus are consuming him. Renjun’s already the personification of cute, what more when he actually acts cute on purpose?! His poor heart can’t take it, he wants to put him on his pocket and keep him forever.

 

Jisung looked at Jeno with his mouth still hanging open, “What... the fuck did you feed him?”

 

~

 

Once they’ve arrived at Mark’s apartment, the two youngest dashed onto the couch— both screaming incomprehensible words neither Mark, Donghyuck, Jaemin or Jungwoo can understand.

 

“Can you two talk slowly and not at the same time?” Donghyuck complains as he massage his ears, “I thought my ears are gonna fall out just by hearing Chenle.” He continues.

 

“We’re about to spill the hottest tea!” Jisung exclaimed.

 

“I don’t think it will surprise ya’ll much but it IS surprising.” Chenle added.

 

Renjun lets out a whine, “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

Jaemin laughs at his friends, “Just spill the tea so we can get it over with already, you two.” He whispers some apology to Jungwoo who was chuckling softly beside Jaemin. Jeno almost, almost felt his heart break once again, seeing how the two of them are sitting so closely from one another— but he felt Renjun squeezing his hand lightly and smiling up to him and suddenly he felt slightly fine.

 

“Renjun and Jeno hyung are dating!!”

 

Their friends turned to them, almost surprised. Renjun was crossing his finger behind his back, Jeno just smiled at them awkwardly. Donghyuck was looking at Renjun, trying to communicate using their eyes. Renjun knew they were doomed to fail since both him and Donghyuck were just talking about the chances of Renjun actually talking to Lucas, Mark’s friend from one of his classes. It was Jaemin who first recovered and flashed a big smile at them. He walked over the “couple” and stood between them, hands over shoulder.

 

“God, finally! I saw this coming from a mile away. Congratulations, you two! And Jeno, damn, you’re lucky.” Jaemin says as he look back from Jeno to Renjun.

 

Renjun let out a strangled what and looks at Jaemin confusingly, Jaemin pinches his cheek lightly and smiled, “I still think you’re the most beautiful person I laid my eyes on, I share the same sentiments with Jeno. I mean, how can you not notice the way he looks at you?”

 

Renjun felt Jeno hold his hands tightly, and on that moment he just wishes someone could change the topic or something because they both feel uncomfortable already. He’s gonna put words on Jeno’s mouth, yes. Donghyuck must have sensed his silent cry for help when he asked everyone what food they wanna eat, completely forgetting about the two.

 

Renjun may look calm, but inside he’s less then calm— his mind is in chaos. What is Jaemin talking about? How does Jeno look at him? What did that mean? That asshole. Is bringing his feelings back for Jeno his job? Is that his job??!! He’s long accepted he’ll forever just be his best friend, why is he spouting things that make! his! heart! question! things! Jeno noticed him zoning out and poked him on the cheek, “Hey, you hungry?”

 

Renjun shakes his head and flashed a smile, “We literally just came from the cafe.”

 

Their friends were still busy picking out what to order, Renjun’s sitting by the kitchen counter with Jeno standing between his legs. Jeno places his palm on Renjun’s cheek as he caress it using his thumb, “Tell me what you were just thinking.”

 

Renjun raises an eyebrow at Jeno’s sudden affection, “Is this part of the ac—“

 

“No.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So, why were you zoning out?” Jeno asks again.

 

“Just remembered Guanlin’s arriving next week and uh we’re meeting.” Not a lie, because Guanlin’s really arriving and they’ll be catching up with each other’s lives. Jeno frowned slightly but Renjun chose to ignore it, he messed his hair and moved Jeno so he can get off his seat.

 

“Let’s go join them.”

 

Renjun held Jeno’s hand as he leads him to their friends. It has always been like thiswith Renjun; as if it wasn’t enough having running as his sport, it has also been a favorite of his to run away from confrontations and feelings and other things that he thinks just destroys the balance of things.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me:  
> twitter.com/leonjwinnie  
> curiouscat.me/leonjwinnie


End file.
